megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Pharaoh Man
is a Robot Master designed as a pharaoh that resembles Tutankhamun. He was originally created by Dr. Cossack to explore pyramids, but was modified for battle by Dr. Wily in Mega Man 4. He is a charismatic leader, said to have over 1000 Mummira working for him, but becomes timid near beautiful women. He was created with high resistance and agility to avoid traps in pyramids and has very sensitive eyes to be able to see in dark places, but this also makes him weak to strong lights like the Flash Stopper. His main weapon is the Pharaoh Shot, a thermal sphere that can be charged with solar energy. In the game Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters, Pharaoh Man has new powers, being able to levitate, create a giant eye for defense, summon Astro Zombiegs and release a wave of energy in two directions with the Pharaoh Wave. Strategy ''Mega Man 4'' and Mega Man IV Aside from Bright Man, the battle would be too difficult without his weakness. Pharaoh Man will throw two Pharaoh Shots at Mega Man and must slide to avoid his landing and Pharaoh Shots. Later, he'll throw one Pharaoh Shot and will throw a heat crescent where Mega Man was standing. He then repeats the pattern again. His weakness is Flash Stopper. ''Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters'' Pharaoh Man will defend himself with an eye and will throw two Pharaoh Shots at once when in the air. Pharaoh Man will throw two Pharaoh Waves at Mega Man. When in danger, he will be shielded and will summon Astro Zombiegs to attack Mega Man. Data Mega Man & Bass CD data Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters data Dr. Light: You'll have trouble if you attack the big eye of Pharaoh Man too much. Attack with a sharp weapon that can cut his eye to pieces! Rockman Battle & Fighters data ピラミッドたんさくようにつくられたロボット。きびんせいやたいきゅうりょくなど、たかいせいのうをもち、こうげきりょくをプラスしてせんとうようにかいぞうされた。とくしゅぶきはファラオウェーブじゃ。 Translation: (approximate) A robot created to explore pyramids. His endurance and agility have high performance, was modified for additional offensive power for combat. Special weapon is Pharaoh Wave. Stage enemies Enemies in Pharaoh Man's stage: *Battonton *Haehaey *Hover *Mummira *Sasoreenu *Taketento Enemies in Pharaoh Man's (Game Boy) stage: *Haehaey *Mummira *Sasoreenu *Taketento Damage Data Chart Displays the amount of damage in units that Pharaoh Man will receive from each Special Weapon in Mega Man 4. *For the Mega Buster and Pharaoh Shot, the first digit is when the weapon is fired normally and the second is when it is fully charged. *For Flash Stopper, Pharaoh Man is the only boss vulnerable to it, thus more damage can be inflicted on him with this weapon than on other bosses. Other media Mega Man Pharaoh Man appeared in the episode Electric Nightmare of the Mega Man animated series. Pharaoh Man and Proto Man help Dr. Wily invade the power station for a second time at night, this time being successful in installing the overwriting device and gaining control over the city. When Mega Man faces Wily near the end, Wily calls Pharaoh Man to destroy Mega Man and they fight outside the building. After being ambushed by Mega Man and having his weapon copied, he responds by punching Mega Man square in the face, before trying to smash him with a piece of a nearby fountain. However, Mega Man uses his weapon to fire at the debris Pharaoh Man was holding onto with full power, throwing him clean into the sky. Pharaoh Man has a number of visual changes- He wears a red cape, and parts of his armour are green, rather than yellow. He was also one of the few Robot Masters to fight back after having his weapon copied. Mega Man Megamix In the manga, Pharaoh Man appeared in the story The Grim Reaper of Resurrection, where he is attacked by Skull Man. Dr. Cossack, Pharaoh Man, Drill Man and Dust Man were captured by Skull Man and Dr. Wily, and he was reprogrammed. When Mega Man and the remaining Cossack robots go after Skull Man, Pharaoh Man attacks them and turning the snow into steam, lowering their visibility. He tries to attack all of them from behind with a fully charged Pharaoh Shot, but Bright Man (who wasn't with the others) knocks him down. After the battle, he is repaired by Bright Man and helps the others against Skull Man. He also appears in Mega Man Gigamix vol. 3. Other appearances Pharaoh Man also appeared in the manga Rockman 4. Gallery MM4-PharaohMan.jpg|Pharaoh Man's original Mega Man 4 artwork. MM7Museum3.png|Pharaoh Man's cameo appearance in Mega Man 7. PharaohMegamix.png|Pharaoh Man in Mega Man Megamix. No028pharaohman.jpg|Pharaoh Man in the cartoon show. PharaohmanNP.jpg|Pharaoh Man from Nintendo Power magazine. Trivia *Pharaoh Man's dislike of raiders may be a reference to archeology movies (such as Indiana Jones) and also a reference to the legendary "Pharaoh's curse" often wrought upon those who loot the pyramids. *Pharaoh Man appears as No. 26 (DWN-026) in the credits of Mega Man 4. This is actually Toad Man's number, who appears with Ring Man's number, who appears with Pharaoh Man's number. *Pharaoh Man makes a cameo appearance in the museum stage of Mega Man 7, in the opening scene from Mega Man 8, and in the penultimate stage of Mega Man: The Power Battle. *The Balloon item is in his stage. It's off to the right, on the extra desert, amidst three rock platforms. *Pharaoh Man has the same signature pose as Drill Man *His stage in Mega Man 4 was supposed to have a sphinx sub-boss, but it was removed prior to the game's release.[http://protodudesrockmancorner.blogspot.com/2009/04/mega-man-4-prototype-scan-reveals.html Protodude's Rockman Corner: Mega Man 4 Prototype Scan Reveals Unused Boss, Stage Select] In the final version, the only details left in the data are the snake on its forehead, its chin, and the sphere Mega Man is standing on.The Cutting Room Floor *The scene of Pharaoh Man punching Mega Man in the face, from the Mega Man cartoon, has become a fairly common meme on YouTube. One example of said meme is found here. **The above mentioned scene from the cartoon also gave him the honor of being one of the two robot masters (the other one being Crystal Man) who fought back even after having their weapon stolen by Mega Man. *Despite having a snake statue on his forehead in his official artwork and mugshot, on his in-game sprite, he appears to have a blue gem in place of it. References Category:Robot Masters Category:Mega Man 4 bosses Category:Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters bosses Category:Mega Man IV bosses Category:Playable Characters Category:Robots made by Dr. Cossack Category:Fire Robot Masters Category:Rockman Online Characters